


Детектив

by Bathilda



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Doctor!Sherlock, F/M, sort of, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Я расследую преступления", - сказал он. "О да!" - подумала Роуз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Детектив

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Detective](https://archiveofourown.org/works/657047) by [sunflowerbright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbright/pseuds/sunflowerbright). 



> Доктор Кто в "декорациях" Шерлока ББС: признайтесь, вы тоже думали, что Доктор чем-то похож на Шерлока))
> 
> Разрешение на перевод: получено  
> Оригинал: The Detective - http://archiveofourown.org/works/657047 by sunflowerbright  
> Бета: увы, нет, так что ошибки все мои.

– Знаешь, – сказала она однажды, опустив газету, чтобы посмотреть на него, – я всегда думала, что после того, как окончу школу и вырасту, моя жизнь перестанет быть такой безумной.

В ответ он лишь посмотрел на нее так, словно она была ненормальной.

* * *

Все произошло обыденно и ничуть не интересно, сразу после того, как ее выгнала из квартиры хозяйка. Не то чтобы Харриет Джонс была плохим человеком, вовсе нет, но поскольку Роуз задолжала ей арендую плату за последние, скажем так, несколько месяцев и так и не нашла себе нормальную работу… в общем, у Харриет не было выбора. И Роуз ее не винила. Хотя остаться без крыши над головой оказалось для нее подобно ледяному душу. Но ведь она же была не виновата в том, что никому не нужен был работник с ее умениями.  Возможно, проблема состояла в том, что Роуз и сама не могла сказать, какими же умениями она обладала, хотя она точно была наблюдательным человеком, неплохой гимнасткой и хотела заботиться о людях. А еще она не отказалась бы от приключений. Да, приключения определенно были в списке ее желаний.

Значит, единственным местом, соответствовавшим ее навыкам и предпочтения, был цирк. Ага, конечно.

В общем, ей необходимо было найти либо работу, либо того, с кем можно будет разделить арендную плату, то есть соседа по комнате. Последнее было очень сложной задачей, особенно учитывая, что даже мама Роуз отказывалась жить с ней. «Прости дорогая, – сказала та по телефону, когда Роуз ей позвонила, – но у меня просто нет для тебя места».

Скорее всего, дело было не в отсутствии свободного места, а в том, что ее мама хотела подтолкнуть ее к самостоятельной жизни, чтобы Роуз смогла чего-нибудь добиться и не оказалась на какой-нибудь скучной работе, где она будет обдумывать творческие способы самоубийства вместо того, чтобы работать. Тот факт, что Роуз унаследовала от Джеки полное отсутствие уважение к власти и ее предержащим, и была уволена с предыдущей работы за то, что ударила босса в лицо, ничуть не помогал ей устроиться в жизни. И вообще, хороший хук левой, практикуемый на тупых ублюдках-женоненавистниках, должен быть признан законным и оправданным. А вместо этого за него уволили и выгнали из дома.

Именно все эти события – пощечина боссу, отсутствие работы и жилья, – привели к тому, что Роуз остановилась у Микки на пару дней. Это было не так уж плохо, даже наоборот, и все было бы отлично, если бы не необходимость искать себе другое место. Не могла же она вечно сидеть на шее своего бывшего бойфренда (хотя в тот момент Роуз от этого не отказалась бы). Хорошо еще, что временное проживание у Микки дало ей возможность перевести дух и подумать, чем она хотела заняться.

И таким вот образом, впервые в своей недолгой и местами жалкой жизни Роуз Мэрион Тайлер просто-напросто плыла по течению, когда ей представилась самая лучшая, самая великолепная возможность  улучшить свою жизнь.

Ключевым словом здесь стало слово «расследование».

– Она журналист, – пояснил Микки за завтраком, состоявшим из кукурузных хлопьев и старых серий «Звездного пути», которые крутили по телевизору. (Роуз никогда не нравилась научная фантастика: ну что это за инопланетяне, которые так похожи на людей?) – Ее зовут совсем как меня – Смит. Сара-Джейн Смит.

– Ну, не совсем как тебя, – поддразнила Роуз, но Микки даже не заметил этого, продолжая с восторгом рассказывать о странной женщине, которая недавно брала  у него интервью то ли о хакерстве, то ли вообще о компьютерах, то ли о паровых двигателях – Роуз так и не поняла. (Микки болтал даже больше Джеки, и Роуз иногда думала, что ее тип мужчин – те, у которых не закрывается рот.)

– В общем, она знает парня, которому нужен сосед по квартире, – закончил Микки, и Роуз снова переключила на него внимание.

– Правда? И что с ним не так?

– Ничего. Я так думаю.

– Что значит, ты так думаешь?

– Ну, я не…

– Как его зовут?

– Не знаю.

– Он террорист?

– Уверен, что нет.

– А чем он тогда занимается?

– Тоже не знаю, но Сара-Джейн каждый раз говорит с ним с восхищением, – сообщил Микки. – И привязанностью, хотя она обычно смешана с раздражением.

– Так ты хочешь, чтобы я поселилась с парнем, о котором никто из нас ничего не знает? – нахмурившись, уточнила Роуз.

– Эй, Сара-Джейн ручается за него, а это дорогого стоит, – ответил Микки. – И, потом, я же не предлагаю тебе сразу прийти к нему с вещами, но посмотреть-то на него и на квартиру ты можешь? А потом решишь.

– Да, это хорошая идея, – слегка улыбается Роуз.

* * *

Так она и познакомилась с… Доктором.

– Смит, – представился он, сияя. – Джон Смит, но все зовут меня Доктором, поэтому, если ты не против, тоже зови меня Доктором. Хотя, в первую очередь, это я не против, а тебе, полагаю, все равно, как меня называть, если только это не какое-нибудь глупое прозвище, которое заставит тебя каждый раз смеяться, или совершенно ужасное, вроде «Алонзо». С другой стороны, разве это не восхитительное имя? Почему-то в Британии очень мало людей с именем Алонзо – поверь, я проверял. Представляешь, мало кому в этой стране нравится, когда их останавливают на улице и спрашивают, как их зовут. Вы все ужасно недружелюбные, правда?

– Хм… а ты что, не из Англии? – прищурившись, удивленно спросила Роуз.

– А, ну да, из Англии, конечно, – отозвался Доктор, словно только что понял это. – Значит, мы все очень недружелюбные. Как ты сказала, тебя зовут?

– Я не говорила, – невольно улыбнувшись, ответила Роуз. – Роуз. Роуз Тайлер.

– Приятно познакомиться, Роуз.

Доктор схватил ее руку, которую крепко пожал. Роуз, пожимая его руку в ответ, подумала, что, возможно, сейчас самое время сбежать.

– Как я сказал, мое имя Джон Смит, но я очень хотел бы, чтобы ты называла меня Доктором.

– Ладно, хорошо. Так ты доктор?

– О нет, вовсе нет, – сказал он с таким выражением лица, словно это был нелепый вопрос. – Совершенно не доктор. Сара-Джейн не сказала тебе, чем я занимаюсь?

– Эм, нет, она не… Она только сказала, что это что-то особенное, с чем я раньше еще никогда не сталкивалась. Я подумала, что, может, ты нашел лекарство от рака или что-то в этом роде, – смущенно призналась Роуз. – Вот.

– Нет, ничего подобного. Хотя это было бы здорово, да? – Он поднял глаза к потолку, словно замечтавшись. – Но нет, то, что я делаю… это не так важно. Правда, для некоторых людей это важно. И для меня. И, думаю, для Марты. Я бы даже сказал, что она ценит то, что я делаю, даже несмотря на то, что она постоянно закатывает глаза. – Доктор снова перевел взгляд на Роуз и продолжил: – Потрясающе, как вы, девушки, закатываете глаза так, как будто считаете, что мы этого не видим. Я всегда вижу. Ну, не всегда – я ведь не узнаю, что я этого не видел, если не видел, – но когда я это вижу, то замечаю.

Роуз озадаченно нахмурилась и сказала:

– Так, стоп, помолчи. – Да, ей определенно стоило бежать как можно дальше. – Так чем, все таки, ты занимаешься?

– Я расследую преступления.

«О да!» – мысленно воскликнула Роуз.

Короче говоря, она не сбежала, спасая жизнь, по крайней мере, не в этот раз. Не успела она опомниться, как Доктор потащил ее за собой, и они остановились у дома.

Очень синего дома.

Дверь этого самого дома вдруг распахнулась и из нее выбежала женщина, возраст которой было трудно определить. Если судить по длинным каштановым волосам и гладкой коже, то ее можно было счесть лишь немногим старше Роуз. Однако длинное и тяжелое платье делали ее похожей на современницу королевы Виктории. Такое несоответствие позабавило Роуз.

– Я Идрис, – сказала женщина, едва ли не подпрыгивая на месте, и на ее лице расцвела такая же широкая улыбка, как у Доктора.

Идрис оказалась владелицей дома, сдающей им квартиру, и они с Доктором были похожи на детей, на брата и сестру.

– Дайте угадаю – Идрис Смит? – предположила Роуз.

Что, они все – Сара-Джейн, Доктор и эта безумная женщина, – были одной большой семьей?

– Хочешь посмотреть квартиру? – спросила Идрис, пристально глядя на Роуз. – Или ты ее видела?

– Нет, она ее еще не видела, но как раз собирается, – ответил ей Доктор. – Если еще хочет. Ты хочешь, Роуз? – он непринужденно протянул ей руку, как будто они уже сто лет были друзьями, как будто они уже съели пуд соли вместе. – Что скажешь? Пойдешь со мной?

И Роуз взяла его за руку.

* * *

– Ты спишь с отверткой под подушкой?

– Никогда не знаешь, когда тебе может пригодиться отвертка, Роуз.

* * *

Роуз хотела приключений, и она их получила. Не прошло и дня, как она поселилась под одной крышей с консультирующим детективом или как он там предпочитал себя называть, как ее уже похитили.

– Итак, вы живете с Джоном Смитом? – спросила женщина, которая казалась зеленоватой в свете флуоресцентных ламп, освещавших склад.

На ней был костюм, похожий на тот, который носил упомянутый ей Джон Смит, только не коричневый в полоску, а темно-синий. Весь ее вид и тон голоса были скучающими, и тем не менее она буквально излучала уверенность и силу.

– Хм… ну… почти, – пробормотала Роуз. – Это… у меня что, неприятности?

– О нет, вовсе нет, – с горящими глазами  заверила ее женщина.

Затем она выпрямилась, посерьезнела, и блеск из ее глаз исчез, отчего она сразу снова стала грозной и неприступной.

– Только если ты не планируешь сама их создать, – добавила она.

– Не планирую! – быстро сказала Роуз. – Даже в мыслях не…

– Потому что космический мальчик может сколько угодно хорохориться, но с ним постоянно приключается какая-нибудь беда…

– Космический мальчик?

– И, потом, эта его дурацкая тяга к девушкам – ладно, положим, в этом нет ничего странного и настораживающего, но он по уши влюбляется в них так, что это сродни безумию. До чего его довела Романа, а до нее Ривер… или это была Мелоди? Они все были блондинками, не могу же я их всех помнить.

– Конечно, – сказала Роуз, понятия не имевшая, о чем она говорит, но слишком напуганная, чтобы не соглашаться с явной сумасшедшей. – Э-э-э… космический мальчик?

– В детстве он хотел быть астронавтом, – улыбнулась женщина.

– А-а-а, так вы его…

– …сестра, – закончила за нее женщина. – Меня зовут Донна. Донна Ноубл. И тебе лучше хорошо обращаться с моим младшим братом, иначе я отвешу тебе такую оплеуху, что ты отлетишь прямиком в будущее, поняла?

– Да, – кивнула Роуз. – Я поняла.

* * *

– Ты не говорил мне, что ты из богатой семьи, – сказала Роуз, когда вернулась домой, – как раз вовремя, чтобы застать, как последнее изобретение Доктора взорвалось на кухне.

Залитая пеной квартира – просто отлично.

– Семьи? – рассеянно переспросил Доктор, будто не представляя, о чем это она.

Что было маловероятно, учитывая лимузин, и слуг, и костюмы. Правда, все это выглядело немного сомнительным, но в то же время восхитительным.

– А, ты познакомилась с Донной, – понимающе сказал Доктор.

– Да. Очаровательная женщина.

– Она пригрозила убить тебя?

– Нет, только врезать, если я буду плохо с тобой обращаться.

– Правда? – он удивленно посмотрел на нее через защитные очки. – Хм, должно быть, ты ей понравилась.

* * *

Три дня спустя Роуз встретилась с Мартой Джонс. Она не хотела совать нос с чужие дела, и поэтому не стала уточнять, действительно ли Марта девушка Доктора, как она подумала. К тому же Роуз решила, что он сам ей все расскажет в подходящий момент. В конце концов, они были знакомы всего неделю.

Хотя эта неделя казалась Роуз годами – столько всего произошло за это время. Но это были исключительно хорошие события, если, конечно, их можно было так назвать, из разряда «о боже, нас едва не убили!».

Роуз хотела приключений, и вот что она получила.

– Я не знаю, как быстро это распространяется, – прошипела Марта Джонс, детектив-инспектор Скотланд-Ярда, и изо рта у нее вырвалось облачко пара, растворившееся в холодном ночном воздухе. – Однако у нас есть доказательство, что за этим стоит кто-то разумный, а не крысы, случайно передавшие заболевание человеку. Это биологическая атака, и она – дело рук человека, преступного гения.

– Преступного гения? – хмыкнул Доктор, и Роуз не была уверена, стоит ли ей беспокоиться или, наоборот, восторгаться его широкой улыбкой. Ведь погибли люди.

Погибли люди, и он собирался докопаться до истины и предотвратить дальнейшие смерти. И по какой-то непонятной причине Роуз была уверена, что у него это получится.

Так она и познакомилась с Джеком Харкнессом, который делал химические смеси, продавал их и сколотил на этом небольшое состояние, но при этом искренне не хотел никому навредить. Но это была совсем другая история.

– Еще увидимся, – сказал он и подмигнул Роуз.

Она думала, что, закованный в наручники, он был на полпути к полицейской машине, но все вокруг вдруг всполошились, закричали, и Марта яростно посмотрела на Доктора, который лишь поднял в ответ бровь, когда стало ясно, что Джек Хакренсс растворился в темноте.

– Я решил, что в будущем нам могут понадобятся его услуги, – сказал Доктор Роуз, когда они шли домой. – Всегда приятно, когда есть кто-то, с кого ты можешь спросить должок.

* * *

Раз Джек Харкнесс был ни в чем… был не виноват в том, в чем они его подозревали, значит, за преступлениями стоял кто-то другой.

– У него нет имени, – сообщил Доктор. – Прямо как у меня! Он называет себя…

– Мастером.

– Точно! Разве это не здорово?

– Доктор… люди умерли.

– Да. – С него мгновенно слетело все веселье. – Это, само собой, далеко не здорово. Но все остальное? Просто потрясающе!

Она не могла не улыбнуться в ответ.

– Да, потрясающе.

* * *

– Чем именно занимается твоя сестра?

– Она управляет страной.

– Что, прости?

– Извини, я думал, что перестал бормотал себе под нос. Но эта статья невероятно интересная. Ты знала, что в будущем может быть возможно путешествие во времени? С другой стороны, если подумать, если бы в будущем нашли способ путешествовать во времени, то мы об этом уже знали так? Они ведь посетили бы нас в прошлом, чтобы рассказать об этом? Если бы я в будущем изобрел машину времени, я вернулся бы в прошлое и отдал ее себе самому, чтобы потом мне не пришлось изобретать ее. Было бы великолепно иметь машину времени, да? Мы бы могли увидеть Шекспира… прости, ты что-то говорила?

– Нет, не обращай внимания. Да, машина времени – это здорово.

* * *

Когда Донна похитила ее во второй раз, она, по крайней мере, привезла ее в кафе.

– Ты ему нравишься, – сказала Донна, протягивая кофе с таким видом, как будто это была амброзия. – Ты продержалась дольше остальных.

– Остальных?

– Да. Его других друзей. Других подружек. Других соседей. Серьезно, он расходует их, как заядлый курильщик – сигареты. Он просто не может оставаться долго без движения, а у большинства людей не хватает терпения долго выносить его активность. Не говоря уже о грязи, беспорядке, странных экспериментах и… ты видела его отвертку?

– Да. Он упоминал что-то о том, что пытается сделать из нее устройство, отпирающие замки и все в том же духе.

– Он много лет об этом рассказывает, – закатила глаза Донна. – Просто улыбайся и кивай, я всегда так делаю.

«Да, – подумала Роуз, – она точно из британского правительства».

* * *

Она поверить не могла, что он отослал ее. Его жизнь была в смертельной опасности – Мастер был полнейшим безумцем, - а Доктор отослал ее!

– Езжайте быстрее, – крикнула он таксисту.

Она должна быть там, должна  добраться туда вовремя.

– Не волнуйся, мы успеем, детка.

Она застыла, и ее внутренности, казалось, превратились в лед, потому что она знала этот голос.

Мастер повернулся и ослепительно улыбнулся ей.

* * *

– Доктор?

– Что?

– Почему ты так себя называешь? Почему «Доктор», а не «Детектив»?

– По-моему, это звучит немного… напыщенно, нет?

– Не знаю.

– Потому что я хочу помогать людям.

– Что?

–  Я называют себя «Доктором», потому что  хочу помогать людям.

* * *

– Удобно?

– Ты удивишься, – сказала Роуз сквозь зубы, – но лежать в багажнике салона, обмотанной взрывчаткой и с нависающим над тобой психом, не может быть удобно.

– Ну, не знаю, не знаю, – ухмыльнулся Мастер, – я могу представить ситуации и похуже.

К сожалению, Роуз тоже могла.

– Не волнуйся, – сказал он таким тоном, что сразу становилось ясно, что это чушь и надо срочно начинать волноваться с новой силой, – я всего лишь хочу убить Доктора. А ты только пешка.

– Спасибо, мне уже легче.

– Я на это и рассчитывал.

– Он не собирается играть с тобой, – нахмурившись, сказала Роуз. – Может, ему и интересно, но то, что ты делаешь, – неправильно.

– Нет, тут ты не права. – Он засунул руки в карманы и слегка отклонился. – Думаю, он похож на меня больше, чем хочет признавать. Первый в своем роде. И скоро он станет последним в своем роде.

– Должна сказать, ты такой же любитель драмы, как и он.

– Готова к представлению, милочка? – рассмеялся Мастер.

Роуз закусила губу и приказала себе не дрожать, не бледнеть и не показывать страха.

«Марта, пожалуйста, приди побыстрее. Донна, кто-нибудь, помогите. Не дайте ему пострадать».

* * *

– Тебя это не смущает? Я имею в виду, ты можешь звать меня «Джон», если желаешь.

– Нет, мне нравится «Доктор». Это тебе больше подходит.

– Правда?

– Да. Ты помогаешь людям. Я бы тоже так хотела.

– И как тогда тебя называть? Помощник?

– Ой, да брось! Помощник только помогает, а я делаю гораздо больше. Да ты без меня и шнурки завязать не можешь.

– Неправда!

– А вот и правда!

* * *

– Ладно тебе, просто дай мне то, что мне нужно, – вздохнул Мастер, всплеснув руками в притворном раздражении. – Можно подумать, у тебя есть выбор. Твоя маленькая подружка взлетит к небу, если ты не послушаешься.

– У тебя не то положение, чтобы угрожать, – ответил Доктор. – Как бы ты ни старался, они тебя достанут. Я пустил их по твоему следу, ты нигде не будешь в безопасности.

– Бла-бла-бла, – прошипел Мастер. – И что с того? Она к тому времени все равно будет мертва.

– Нет, не будет, – заявила Роуз, потому что, хоть она и не закончила школу, не имела карьерных перспектив и будущего, она была дочерью Джеки Тайлер и уже сталкивалась лицом к лицу с психами – черт, да она жила с одним из них, – и не собиралась умирать здесь и сейчас, чтобы ее останки рассовали по кучке пакетиков и отослали их ее родным. И она уж точно не собиралась позволить ему причинить вред Доктору.

Поэтому Роуз сбила Мастера с ног и повалила на пол.

* * *

– Как насчет «Спутница»?

– Что?

– Ну, когда я представляю тебя другим, «друг» звучит слишком обычно и непритязательно. И тебе явно не нравится слово «Помощник». Поэтому ты можешь называться моей спутницей.

– По-моему, это звучит так, как будто я оказываю сексуальные услуги за деньги, нет?

– Ой, да брось! Клянусь, ты иногда бываешь вульгарнее моряков.

– Ты еще и половины обо мне не знаешь.

* * *

Самая плохая черта взрывчатки, особенно кустарной, это то, что она очень нестабильна.

Самая ее хорошая черта – в этой, во всяком случае, ситуации, – это то, что она очень нестабильна.

Потому что это дало Доктору как раз достаточно времени, чтобы стащить с Роуз начиненный взрывчаткой жакет после того, как она упала на пол вместе с Мастером, и притянуть ее к себе. А потом, само собой, бомба взорвалась.

* * *

– Знаешь, а мне нравится.

– Что?

– Ну, если не считать, что это термин из сферы секс-услуг, мне нравится слово «спутница». Хорошо звучит.

– Да, это верно.

* * *

Когда она пришла в себя, все вокруг было белым.

– Давай не будем повторять это в ближайшее время, хорошо? – попросил сидевший возле ее кровати Доктор. На лбу у него красовалась повязка, а рука висела в слинге. – Нет, это, конечно, было весело и интересно, но в следующий раз ты можешь пролежать в коме дольше трех дней, и что я тогда буду делать? Ты же знаешь, что я не могу прожить так долго без чая. И с незавязанными шнурками.

За его небрежным тоном и весельем скрывалось волнение, и Роуз, несмотря на усталость и боль, протянула руку и накрыла ей его руку.

– Договорились, – пообещала она. – В следующий раз я взорву бомбу со всеми мерами предосторожности.

Его улыбка была широкой и ослепительной, как солнце.

– Видишь, вот почему ты идеальная спутница.

– Доктор?

– Что?

– Может твоя идеальная спутница немного поспать?

Его улыбка смягчилась, и, к удивлению Роуз, он наклонился и осторожно поцеловал ее в щеку.

– Разумеется. Увидимся позже.

– Ага, – сказала Роуз, уже засыпая, – позже.

* * *

– Знаешь, – сказала она однажды, опустив газету, чтобы посмотреть на него, – я всегда думала, что после того, как окончу школу и вырасту, моя жизнь перестанет быть такой безумной.

В ответ он лишь посмотрел на нее так, словно она была ненормальной.

– Ты что, Роуз – настоящее безумие только-только начинается.

 

%MCEPASTEBIN%


End file.
